MAX AND GRANT BEGINNING AND END
by Britannia Jane
Summary: Filling in some of the missing bits from Max and Grants relationship.
1. Chapter 1

MAX AND GRANT

BEGINNING AND END

The horse and carriage stops in front of Grant's apartment. Max shouts to the driver "Thank you, my good man" the driver turns and gives a small tip of the hat. Max whispers out the corner of his mouth "Jane will send you a tip" The driver turns back looking peeved. Max jumps out of the carriage he then turns and reaches out a hand toward Grant. "May I?" Grant laughs and takes Max's hand climbing out of the carriage. The horse and carriage moves away. Max looks back "Horses are awesome" instantly regretting what he just said he cringes "I literally have no idea why I said that" Grant smiles "Mmm, not sure either" he looks down to notice that Max is still holding his hand, Max follows his gaze and being a little unsure what to do next Grant gives his hand a little squeeze. Max reciprocates brushing his thumb over Grants hand. They move up the front steps toward the door.

"Wow the guys really did clean up all the candles" exclaimed Max impressed with his friends' efforts, not one candle remaining.

Grant nods "Yeah erm, was one of your friends drunk?" referring to Brad stumbling around "You mean 'Brad After Dentist'? He probably tried to blow them out in one go". Grant laughed.

There is a pause both guys unsure what to do or say next. Grant breaks the silence "Look, Max I had a really great night tonight" Max smiles, for once in his life a little shyly. "Me too, it was really awesome"

"I'd like to do this again, I mean without having to wait till next Valentines that is. So could I see you again, maybe tomorrow? Grant suddenly pulls a face "Oh is that too soon?"

Max looks panicked at Grant "No absolutely not, I can't wait" Grant blows out a sigh of relief "Thank god, I thought you looked a little shocked there. " NO" replied Max "I thought you were going to talk yourself out of it for a second"

Grant gives Max a tender smile which told Max everything he needed to know that he too couldn't wait to see him again. "So until tomorrow, then" "Yup, tomorrow" said Max moving a little closer. Grant moves in "Goodnight Max, I'm really glad we ran into each other tonight" Max is just about to reply when Grant takes a hold of his hand and leans toward him while Max places his hand on the back of Grants neck pulling him even closer, they kiss. They part, both not wanting to leave but wanting it to be a perfect end to a perfect night.

Having spent the next day meeting up for a long lunch and a promise of a movie later the day flew by until the boys found themselves saying goodbye at the street corner opposite Max's apartment.

"So this is me" Pointed Max up to his apartment doing a slight double take having been sure he saw his friends looking down. "Can't believe the days over already" Grant sighed.

"I know it's been awesome"

Grant pauses to collect his thoughts "Look why don't you come over to my place tomorrow, I can make you lunch. You can bring that game over and show me how to eradicate the mutant zombies you love so much"

"I do love those zombies" joked Max "Ok it's a date" Before Grant could reply Max reached for Grant's coat and pulled him in for a kiss. After a fist bump to say farewell the boys went their separate ways until tomorrow.

A few months on the boys reconnected and it was if they had never broken up the first time. They saw each other every day and although Max was reluctant to even move in a toothbrush to Grant's place they spent a lot of time together in his apartment just talking. As time went on Grant started to talk about the future, maybe going on vacation together or tentatively bringing up the subject of Max maybe staying more than one night. But Max always had some excuse - He couldn't leave Dave alone in the apartment for more than one night or he hated travel – At which point Grant would change to subject and Max would relax.

But soon Max would become less and less relaxed if things got too intense, until one day the subject of Marriage and Kids reared its head. They both wanted Marriage but even though Max had always hated Kids he just didn't like the idea of making a final decision on the subject, he wanted to leave it open. "I mean, who knows maybe one day I might want them" explained Max.

"But Max, I don't" and there it was, at that moment they knew something was wrong and it needed fixing. Max sat down beside Grant on the sofa, he place a hand on his leg playing with a loose thread on Grant's trouser.

"Look Grant this thing is hanging over us, so maybe we just need to take a break, just to think things through, figure out what it is we both really want."

Grant looked at him with sad eyes, he gave a small smile "Wow, Max you sound almost grown-up"

Max smiled back and Grant took his hand and said "I don't want to break up"

Max squeezed his hand "No, not break up, just take a break, for a while"

Grant sighed "Ok then, for a while"

"I'm gonna miss you man, so much" said Max a lump forming in his throat.

Grant placed a hand on Max's face "Me too" Max leant in giving Grant a final slow kiss on the lips.

Max got up from the sofa grabbing his jacket "So" he said, his voice breaking "I'll see ya"

Grant smiled "Yeah, see ya Max.

TO BE CONTINUED?


	2. Chapter 2

"Penny, what do you even need a recipe book for anyway? When was the last time you even cooked?" complained Max. Penny was dragging him around a book store looking at the multitude of cooking books.

"I won't be cooking, dummy but I want people to think I do. I saw this woman's kitchen on TV and she had the most awesome bookshelf, in her kitchen" she paused to gage Max's reaction. "In her kitchen!" she repeated for emphasis.

"You don't even read Pen"

Penny mumbled something under her breath ignoring him.

"So I need some books for my new bookshelf. Just look for ones with really cool spines" and she waltzed down the back of the shop. Slowly running her fingers along the spines and not aware of the man standing next to her until her fingers touched his "Oh sorry" she laughed looking into the eyes of Grant.

"Oh it's you, hey; wow you're back, how are you?" Grant smiled giving Penny a hug

"Hi Penny, So in order, Yes it's me, Hi, Yes I'm back and just for the weekend. I think that's everything." He smirked.

Penny laughed a little embarrassed "So why so short a visit?"

"Work thing, they let me out for the weekend" he joked

"So thinking of cooking"? Grant asked. Penny seemed confused "What?"She mumbled. Grant pointed at the cookbooks

"Oh yes just a little dinner party to throw together" she lied. She had no idea why but she liked to try to impress Grant

"Wow I'm impressed so tell me, what's your specialty?" In a panic Penny glanced at the first book she could lay her eyes on entitled 'Seventy Soufflé Dishes'

"Soufflé, it's my most praised dish" she smiled sheepishly. "Really?" asked Grant sussing that Penny could be telling a little white lie.

She laughed knowing she'd been rumbled "Alright, I can't cook. I just want a book that will look pretty on my new bookshelf"

Grants eyes lit up "Oh my god were you watching the show with the woman's amazing kitchen?"

"Yes, FINALLY someone who gets it, I was just telling M.." Penny stopped short from mentioning Max's name. They both looked a little awkward and looked at the books.

Penny spoke "So how long are we gonna not talk about what we should talk about? Grant looked at his shoes and said nothing.

"Max is here with me, let me go get him" Grant shook his head "I don't think so Penny. I don't think he'd want to see me". Penny grabbed Grant's arm as if making sure he couldn't escape. "No, he does, he really misses you"

Grant looked sad and serious "It would just be too awkward Penny, for everyone, but look give me a call anytime it's been great to see you" Penny reached out and took his hand "Please Grant, can I at least give him a message?"

Grant nods "Tell him, tell him I miss him too" Squeezing Penny's hand he turns around and walks out of the store.

Back at Penny's apartment and under the pretext that she needed a second opinion about how her new 'kitchen bookshelf' looked. Max lay down on the couch and turned on the TV. Busily clicking through the channels while Penny made coffee she decided to tell Max what had happened at the bookstore, she took a deep breath and tried to sound as casual as possible.

"So Max guess who I ran into in the bookstore?" Max keeping his eyes on the TV answered sarcastically "The guy who runs the bookstore"

Ignoring his comment she continued on "No stupid, it was Grant"

Not a word from Max while Penny held her breath. She rushed around to the couch and sat down. "He's only here for the weekend". Still there was no response from Max continuing to flick through the channels on the TV.

"He'd wanted me to tell you he really misses you"

Penny grabbed the remote out of Max's hand "Max! You guys should at least talk, you didn't even break up. You're on a break, remember". Max turned to look at Penny

"I know, I really want to see him but if it's only for the weekend what's the point"

"The point is you both miss each other, you're miserable"

"I'm not miserable!" exclaimed Max

"Oh come on you only had one Dinner yesterday and no desert. You even started cleaning. In Max's world I'd say that's being miserable"

Max shrugged and Penny put her arm around his shoulder "I could call him to arrange a time" she smiled hopefully.

Max smiled back and rolled his eyes "Fine, you know if you concentrated this much on your own love life..." Penny stopped Max's teasing by pulling his hair and got up off to the couch and back to admire her kitchen.

Dave reached into the fridge for a bottle of beer turning to continue watching Max pacing the floor for the umpteenth time.

"Dude would you just stand still for a second, you're making me seasick" Max stopped immediately staring at Dave with a mixture of anxiety and annoyance on his face.

"This is totally Penny's fault. What was she thinking? HUH?" Max cryptically asked Dave.

Dave looked perplexed "Max chill..."

Max pointed at Dave "Don't say it, Dude"

Dave shrugged and was relieved to see Penny come through to door "Hey losers, what's up?"

"Will you please tell Max to calm down" pleaded Dave

Penny opened her mouth to answer when a knock at the door stopped her.

Everyone looked to Max, taking a deep breath he moved toward the door and opened it. Butterflies started in Max's stomach the moment he saw Grant and immediately felt how much he wanted to reach out to Grant to hug him tightly but instead he stood still, dumbstruck.

Grant smiled "Hey Max".


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Max smiled stepping aside to allow Grant into the apartment. Penny gave a little wave, Grant gave a smile back just as Dave moved toward him, his arm outstretched for a handshake.

"Hey Grant, great to see ya" shaking his hand vigorously

"Hi Dave, you too"

Penny turned to Dave "So Dave shall we go?" Penny inquired

Dave gave a quizzical look back "Uh, where.

Penny in turn giving a peeved look back "You know for the thing"

"UH?" said Dave still not getting it.

Max rubbed his forehead "Geez Dave, she wants you to leave with her so Grant and I can be alone. Get it?"

Dave cringed "Oh, with ya. I was just.."

"Ok genius this way" Penny said grabbing Dave by the arm, not letting him complete his sentence while dragging him toward the door.

"Bye" they cried leaving the apartment swiftly.

Max looked at Grant a little embarrassed by his friends "Sorry, they're a little unhinged"

Grant laughed "Yeah I know"

"So Penny said you're just here for the weekend?"

"Yeah, back for good in six weeks though. Sorry about that" Grant joked trying to make the atmosphere a little less tense.

Max nodded and smiled "Cool" was the only response could come up with. "Beer?" he asked.

Grant nodded and making his way to the couch, moving the mound of magazines, remotes and other random stuff from the couch onto a table and sitting down. "Wow Max I love what you" haven't" done with the place" he joked.

"Thank you, I'm so proud" Max grinned handing a beer to Grant and sitting down beside him.

"So how's it hanging?" asked Max slurping his beer.

Grant laughed answering "It's hanging very well thank you".

Max nods "Coool" suddenly finding something very interesting on the ceiling.

"Well this isn't at all awkward" smiled Grant. "Look Max, I imagined before I left I would miss you but it turns out since I've been away I really miss you like crazy". Grant paused to gage Max's reaction. Max looked down at his bottle of beer " In a weird coincidence I really missed you too"

"So" continued Grant "how do you feel about picking up where we left off before the take a break thing,. Say in six weeks time?" he asked cautiously.

Max picks up his bottle of beer and clicked Grants bottle "Here's to six weeks time" Their bottles clink and the boys take a drink.

"Just one more thing" asked Max "How come you're so good looking?"

"I don't know, what's your excuse" he said planting a kiss on Max's lips.


End file.
